That What Friend Are For, rite ?
by Okibo na Yume
Summary: "semoga Nobita tidak apa-apa ya. mungkin aku saja yang terlalu mengkhawatirkannya." doraemon berwujud hitam? siapakah ia?
1. Chapter 1

My First Fic. gaje? emang hehehehe...

Chapter 1

Summary: ah bagaimana jika Nobi kenapa-kenapa? sudahlah Dora dia sudah besar jangan berprasangka buruk terus. doraemon terus meyakinkan hatinya. namun ternyata sesuatu terjadi pada nobita. mengapa ? siapakah sodara Doraemon yang selama ini disembunyikan dari nobita dan teman-temannya

Genre: tragedy & friendship

* * *

><p><strong>That's What Friend Are For, rite?<strong>

they do anything for you

they wanna die for you

thats laws of friendship

.

.

.

.

"Konnichiwa Dora ! kamu lagi apa? Liat aku memba

wakanmu Dorayaki lo. Baik kan aku?" kata Nobita yang baru pulang dari perginya. Wajahnya terlihat gembira.

"Wah kamu baik sekali Nobita. Wah dorayakinya enak sekali. Ngomong-ngomong kamu habis dari mana Nobita? Sepertinya gembira sekali." kata Doraemon sambil menikmati dorayakinya.

"Iya nih aku habis dari toko buku. Aku beli komik baru hehehe. Gak sia-sia aku nabung sebulan buat beli komik edisi terbaru ini hehehe" kata Nobita yang sangat terlihat bersemangat.

Setelah itu Nobita langsung berlari ke toilet. Katanya sih perutnya bermasalah. Doraemon hanya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Nobita. Dia merasa sangat tidak ingin kehilangan Nobita.

"Dora, aku pergi dulu ya aku mau ke taman. Mau memamerkan komik baru ku pada Suneo. Wah dia pasti iri hehehe. Sayonara Dora !" kata Nobita berpamitan pada Doraemon. Dora hanya tersenyum sambil terus memakan Dorayakinya. Dia mengamati perginya Nobita dari jendela. Dia berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi..

-000-

"Hey Suneo lihat ini ! Aku baru membelinya tadi. Kamu pasti belum punya kan. Baru datang di Jepang hari ini loh hahaha ." kata Nobita dengan nada bangga dan mengejek Suneo.

"Kamu kemana saja Nobita? Seminggu yang lalu ayahku baru pulang dari Amerika. Dan beliau memberiku oleh-oleh komik itu. Kamu telat sekali Nobita." kata Suneo balas mengejek. Dia merasa bangga sekali.

Tiba-tiba ada Giant yang keluar dari semak-semak di belakang Nobita. Giant merebut komik itu. Nobita berteriak. Dia bingung karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengambil komiknya itu.

"Suneo tangkap ini ! Bawa lari dari Nobita cepat." kata Giant sambil melemparkan komik favorit Nobita itu.

"Baik Giant. Biar kuurus hahahaha. Dasar Nobita payah sekali." jawab Suneo sambil berlari pergi.

"Jangan dong Suneo. Aku tidak jajan sebulan untuk membeli itu Suneo." kata Nobita memohon. Dia sudah nyaris menangis.

-000-

Suneo sudah berlari jauh dari Nobita. Tetapi Nobita masih tetap mengejar Suneo. Akhirnya Suneo berhenti di dekat sebuah sumur. Suneo masih terengah engah. Tidak lama kemudian Nobita datang dengan air mata dan keringat yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Kamu mau ini ya Nobita? Coba saja ambil. Hahaha. Dasar pecundang !" kata Suneo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan komik Nobita diatas sumur itu.

"Kembalikan Suneo. Jangan kau lempar. Tolong lah Suneo." kata Nobita sesenggukan.

"ups.. terlambat Nobita hahahaha." kata Suneo sambil melempar komik itu ke dalam sumur. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Nobita menangis. Dia berteriak. Bagaimana tidak komik yang dia beli dengan penuh pengorbanan, dibuang begitu saja ke dalam sumur oleh Suneo. Namun dia bingung dengan sumur tadi. Seingat dia di daerah situ tidak ada sumur. Apalagi sumur itu terlihat tua dan penuh kesuraman. Nobita mencoba melongok tetapi...

Suneo masih tertawa sampai menangis dan terguling-guling. Ketika dia berhenti dia menatap sekitar. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Dimana Nobita?

"Nobita, kamu kemana? Ayo sini pecundang. Aku hanya melempar komikmu bukan melemparmu kedalam sumur." teriak Suneo sambil sedikit ragu.

-000-

Suneo yang masih kebingungan berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke arah taman. Di tengah tengah perjalanannya dia merasa khawatir. Apakah Nobita diculik UFO? Atau mungkin Nobita bertransformasi menjadi batu? Ah sudahlah nanti pasti ketemu

"Giant.. Nobita hhh..hhh..hh.. hilang." kata Suneo antara terengah-engah, ketakutan dan kebingungan.

"Jangan ngelantur Suneo. Paling-paling dia hanya berlari pulang dan mengadu ke Doraemon agar diberi alat ajaib lagi." kata Giant dengan santai. Ternyata disebelahnya ada Shizuka yang mencari Nobita.

"Benar Giant dia tidak ada. Tadi setelah aku berlari dan sampai di sebuah sumur. Aku berhenti sejenak. Kemudian ketika Nobita sampai aku melempar komiknya ke dalam sumur tepat di depan matanya. Aku tertawa sampai terguling-guling dan Nobita menangis. Sewaktu aku sudah selesai tertawa aku sudah menyadari kalau misalnya Nobita menghilang." jelas Suneo panjang lebar dengan muka khawatir dan nafas yang terengah engah.

"Kau jahat sekali Suneo. Kasian Nobita. " kata Shizuka dengan muka ngeri ke arah Suneo

"Sudah... sudah ayo kita kerumah Nobita saja. Kita buktikan bahwa dia memang sudah ada dirumah." kata Giant menengahi.

"Permisi, kita ingin bertemu Nobita boleh?" kata Suneo dengan sopan meski mukanya menunjukkan raut cemas.

"Oh Nobita belom pulang tadi katanya pergi ke taman. Kalau mau bertemu Doraemon dia diatas. Ayo mari masuk !" jawab ibu Nobita ramah.

"Arigatou" kata Giant,Shizuka dan Suneo bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badan.

Giant yang tadi biasa saja sekarang jadi ikut cemas. Suneo bertambah cemas. Shizuuka yang ikut mencari Nobita jadi ikut khawatir meski pun dia tidak tahu masalahnya.

"Dora.. Dora Nobita hilang. Bagaimana ini? Apa kau bisa membantu kita mencarinya?" kata Suneo dengan panik.

Doraemon, yang saat itu masih mengunyah dorayakinya dengan mata menerawang keluar jendela, langsung kaget mendengar kabar hilangnya Nobita. Dia sudah merasakan perasaan itu sejak Nobita berpamitan kepada Doraemon tadi siang.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Suneo, Giant, Shizuka ?" kata Doraemon penuh emosi. Dia benar-benar takut sesuatu terjadi pada Nobita.

"Jadi begini ceritanya... " kata Suneo yang mulai bercerita dengan muka takut dan khawatir. Doraemon mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mukanya menunjukkan raut amarah dan dendam. Giant dan Shizuka hanya diam dengan raut cemas juga.

-000-

" Doraevil, sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku dan teman-temanku lagi " kata Doraemon setelah Suneo selesai bercerita. Mukanya menunjukkan amarah.

"Siapa dia Dora ?" kata Shizuka dengan takut takut.

"Jadi begini ceritanya. Namanya Doraevil. Dulu pencipta ku menciptakanku berpasangan. Namun, saat proses pembuatanku terjadi kesalahan. Ada suatu zat yang terlalu banyak dimasukan ke dalam tubuhku dan kembaranku kekurangan zat tersebut. Ternyata itu berdampak banyak dalam diri kita. Seperti contohnya kantong ajaibku berisi barang-barang ajaib yang sempurna. Sedangkan ia mendapat kantong ajaib yang berisi barang-barang rusak. Dia dendam kepadaku." kata Doraemon terdiam sejenak sambil menguyah dorayakinya.

"Akhirnya dia mengasingkan diri untuk belajar.. belajar dan belajar. Dia menjadi pintar sangat pintar. Dia memperbaiki alat-alatnya menjadi lebih canggih dari punyaku. Dia ingin menghancurkan dan mengambil zat yang tertinggal dalam tubuhku. Dia pernah berhadapan denganku dan aku menang meskipun dengan susah payah. Dia mencoba cara lain dengan memancingku melewati Dorami. Dia menculik Dorami dan mengambil kekuatan Dorami dan mengatakan kalau aku bisa mengambilnya balik dengan cara memberi kekuatanku. Tapi aku berhasil menyelamatkan Dorami tanpa menyerahkan kekuatanku. Namun dia berkata suatu hari dia akan kembali. Tubuhnya menghitam karena dalam dirinya dia tidak punya sisi baik lagi dalam dirinya. Tak kusangka dia mengambil Nobita." kata Doraemon dengan sedikit bersedih. Tapi dia juga tidak memancarkan ekspresi ketakutan atas Doraevil.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat kedatangan Doraevil dan menculik Nobita. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi ?"kata Suneo kebingungan. Begitu juga dengan Shizuka dan Giant.

"Kamu tadi bilang membuang komik Nobita di sebuah sumur. Apa kau yakin di daerah situ terdapat sumur ?" kata Doraemon terburu-buru.

"Ehmm iyaya.. sepertinya sumur itu tidak pernah ada disana Nobita." kata Suneo sambil sedikit berpikir.

"Dia selalu menggunakan strategi itu ketika menangkap aku dan Dorami. Dia akan memancing korbannya melongok kedalam sebuah lubang. Dan dia akan menyedot nya kedalam lubang itu. Waktu aku dulu ada di dalam lubang itu dia berkata dengan seringainya 'Irrasshaimase Doraemon-kun "

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

halo ! sorry semuanya. aku lagi males ngupdate. ceritanya terlalu kekanak-kanakan ya? tenang aja di part trakhir nanti bakal jadi cerita yaoi.

udah ya silahkan baca chapter 2 ini. jangan marah endingnya AGAK nggantung sih.

**enjoy this yaa !**

* * *

><p><strong>That's What Friend Are For,rite ?<strong>

"Ha ? Kamu bilang apa Dora?" kata Shizuka dengan bingung

"Nama lubangnya Black Hole. Dia menamakannya Black Hole karena di dalam lubang itu diumpamakan seperti dirinya yang sudah tidak punya tujuan baik dalam hidupnya. Dia juga tidak punya sisi baik lagi." kata Doraemon yang masih berapi-api

"Seperti yang kita pelajari di pelajaran astronomy. Black Hole memang selalu bisa menarik apa yang didekatnya. Black Hole tidak bisa ditembus oleh cahaya. Jika dalam pelajaran astronomy, jika kita tertarik ke dalam Black Hole, kita tidak akan bisa keluar lagi. Kita bisa keluar tapi tidak lagi berbentuk manusia. Black Hole sangat menyeramkan tapi aku tidak akan takut jika harus kesana lagi karena untuk sahabatku, Nobita aku akan melakukan apapun !" kata Doraemon optimis.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Doraemon? Bagaimana dengan Nobita? Kita harus menyelamatkannya! " jerit Shizuka dengan histeris.

"Aku akan masuk kembali ke dalam lubang itu. Semoga saja masih belum terlambat. Aku takut kalau Doraevil sudah melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya pada Nobita." kata Doraemon mantap. Mukanya tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun rasa takut.

"Ayo kita pergi." kata Doraemon lagi.

Mereka menggunakan baling baling bambu untuk menuju ke Black Hole. Suneo yang mengetahui tempat nya langsung memimpin di depan. Doraemon tiba-tiba teringat dengan Nobita. Dia hanya berkata "Gomenasai Nobi-kun." dengan muka sedih.

Ketika sampai di lubang dimana Suneo melempar komik Nobita, di pikiran Doraemon cuma ada Nobita dan masa-masanya bersama dengan Doraevil. Ia teringat sodara kembarnya. Sodara kembarnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Tapi semua berubah karena Doraevil yang selalu membencinya.

_Flashback Doraevil & Doraemon :_

"_Dora.. ini kubelikan dorayaki. Kamu suka kan ? " kata Doraemon sambil meyerahkan sekantong Dorayaki yang dibeli tadi._

"_Hn.. Arigatou. Kamu baik sekali Doraemon. Lain kali ajaklah aku jika membeli dorayaki. Ayo kita pergi kesana." kata Doraevil sambil menunjuk arah pantai di depannya. _

"_Ahhh ayo.. Nanti selesai makan kita main bola bersama ya? Aku bawa bola sama net loh." kata Doraemon sambil menunjuk ke arah kantong ajaibnya._

_Mereka makan dorayaki sambil menatap laut yang luas. Disini sangat sepi karena banyak robot abad 22 tidak suka pergi ke pantai. Pukul 3 sore. Matahari masih bersinar sangat cerah. Dora brothers suka sekali dengan sinar matahari pukul 3 sore. Tidak terlalu panas namun tidak juga terlalu dingin. Mereka benci hujan karena hujan merupakan simbol kesedihan. Dan matahari sore melambangkan suatu kebahagiaan yang tak terkira bagi mereka._

"_Dora.. ayo keluarkan bolanya. Aku rasanya menyimpan net di kantong ajaibku." kata Doraevil mengajak Doraemon bermain voli pantai._

"_Okidoki Dora.. tunggu sebentar... nah ini dia bolanya. Cepat keluarkan netnya. Aku sudah tidak sabar." kata Doraemon _

"_Sebentar sebentar kucari dulu ya. Aku ingat kok kemaren aku melihatnya." kata Doraevil sambil mencari-cari di dalam kantong ajaibnya_

_Net dari kantong Doraevil akhirnya dikeluarkan dan direntangkan. Namun apa yang terjadi ceman-ceman? Net tersebut rusak. Anyamannya tidak sempurna. Bahkan ada yang bolong. Akhirnya mereka sepakat bola voli yang digunakan berasal dari kantong Doraevil namun net nya berasal dari kantong Doraemon. Namun hasilnya sama saja, barang yang berasal dari kantong Doraevil selalu hancur. Bola voli nya sudah lecet-lecet dan kempes. _

"_Sudah jangan murung. Mungkin inilah kegunaan kita diciptakan kembar. Kita bisa melengkapi satu sama lain. Aku akan terus menolongmu selagi aku bisa. Sudah lihatlah matahari itu. tersenyumlah Dora. Biar kuperbaiki nanti net dan bolamu. Ayo kita bermain." hibur Doraemon. Doraevil mulai merasa sedih, namun Doraemon tetap setia berada disampingnya._

_Namun, semua berubah sejak peristiwa itu. Doraevil yang mulai sadar akan kekurangannya mulai merasa dendam pada Doraemon. Doraemon yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam dan sedih karena saudaranya yang ia sayangi menjadi benci padanya. Sejak saat itulah Dora brothers tidak pernah lagi pergi ke pantai dan menyaksikan matahari sore. Itu tandanya tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti mereka._

_-000-_

"Dora apa kau yakin mau turun kebawah? Kelihatan sangat menyeramkan Doraa.." tanya Shizuka yang masih kurang setuju Doraemon terjun ke dalam Black Hole.

"Kamu ingin kehilangan Nobita ? Hah ! Jawab ! Ini semua kulakukan untuk aku, Nobi dan kalian teman-temannya. " teriak Doraemon dengan sedikit emosi kepada Shizuka.

"Sudahlah Shizu, biarkan saja Dora. Kita harus percaya kalau dia bisa. Ini semua demi kita semua yang menyayangi Nobita." kata Giant menenangkan.

Akhirnya Shizuka, Giant dan Suneo menunggu di sekitar Black Hole. Doraemon sedang memasang baling-baling bambu nya untuk terbang ke dalam Black Hole. Dia heran terhadap Giant dkk yang menunggu nya di sekitar Black Hole.

"Teman-teman aku tidak tahu aku kembali atau tidak. Jika Nobita kembali, aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Jika aku kembali, relakan Nobita ya. Namun berdoalah agar kami berdua tetap kembali dengan selamat. Oh iya tunggu sebentar." kata Doraemon sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong ajaibnya.

Ternyata itu adalah 3 buah kotak yang berbeda warna. Warna pink, hijau, dan orange. Ternyata yang pink untuk Shizuka, hijau untuk Suneo, dan orange untuk Giant.

"Apa ini Dora?" kata Shizuka kebingungan.

"Ini adalah kotak harapan. Tolong jangan menungguku keluar seperti ini. Masalah ini tidak akan terselesaikan hanya dalam 1 atau 2 jam, ini bisa memakan waktu berbulan-bulan. Begini saja, dalam 3 bulan kedepan kalian berkumpul di sini. Bukalah kotak itu secara bersamaan. Jika ketiga kotak itu memancarkan cahaya terang seperti matahari di sore hari, itu tandanya hanya aku yang selamat. Jika warnanya biru seperti langit cerah, berarti hanya Nobita yang selamat. Jika warnanya putih seperti warna kedamaian, berarti kita berdua selamat. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi teman-teman. Sayonara..." kata Doraemon yang menjelaskan fungsi kotak harapan itu sekaligus berpamitan kepada teman-temannya.

"Oh iya, jika sudah kau buka kotak itu carilah kami ke tempat dimana seharusnya kami berada pecahkan rahasianya ya." kata Doraemon yang kakinya sudah masuk dalam Black Hole. Iya terbang ke bawah. Hingga akhirnya bayangannya hilang.

"kyaaa... Doraemon ! hwaaaa... hiks hiks.. " kata Shizuka yang setengah menangis.

"Sudah lah Shizu kau tenang saja. Percayakan semua pada Doraemon ya. Sudah jangan menangis. Ah, ayo kita berjalan-jalan saja agar kita semua tidak terlalu panik. Nanti kutraktir ice cream deh." kata Suneo yang mencoba menghibur.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke taman bersama. Mereka meninggalkan Black Hole yang suram. Mereka tidak akan pernah tau apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Mereka tidak tau bahwa seseorang sedang menyeringai di lubang itu..

-000-

"Shizu, nanti pulang kita kerjakan tugas menggambar yang tadi di rumahku ya." ajak Suneo pada Shizuka yang sedang melamun.

"Hah.. Eh... Ehm... Oh ya boleh-boleh terseralah. Crayon ku patah. Kamu punya kan Suneo?" jawab Shizuka yang terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Tenang saja, Giant punya kok. Nanti dia ikut. Gak papa kan?" tanya Suneo

"Terserah.." kata Shizuka yang sedang galau karena Nobita dan Doraemon

Sudah hampir 2 bulan Doraemon dan Nobita menghilang. Anehnya hampir semua teman Nobita tidak menanyakan keberadaannya. Semuanya kecuali mereka bertiga pemilik kotak harapan itu. Suneo dan Giant merindukan Nobita namun mereka ingin terlihat di depan Shizuka yang selalu terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini.

Shizuka takut Nobita tidak kembali. Shizuka juga takut Doraemon pergi untuk selamanya. Shizuka hanya ingin melihat warna putih dari kotak harapannya. Ia merindukan Nobita meski Nobita menyebalkan, ia juga merindukan Dora meskipun ia hanya seorang robot. Robot yang sangat berperasaan. Namun ia juga ingat kata-kata Dora dulu. "Teman tidak akan pernah mengecewakan temannya. Percayalah pada apa yang dikatakan temanmu. Mereka tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu." Shizuka pun percaya bahwa Doraemon mampu.

"Sudahlah Shizu, jangan melamun terus. Lihatlah matamu jadi aneh karena keseringan menangis. Mana Shizuka yang dulu, yang ceria, yang hebat, yang periang. Tahu tidak? Sekarang disebelahku yang memakai baju pink itu adalah saudara kembar Shizuka. Namun dia pemurung, penyendiri, selalu sedih. Aku merindukan Shizuka." kata Suneo yang mencoba menghibur Shizuka yang sedang murung menatap langit.

Shizuka yang diajak bicara Suneo hanya diam. Entah masih melamun apa memikirkan kata-kata Suneo tadi.

"Aku merindukan Doraemon dan Nobita, Shizu. Meskipun Nobita lemah, pengadu, cengeng dan payah. Namun dia temanku. Tanpa dia mungkin hari-hariku terasa hampa. Aku menyayanginya, Shizu. Doraemon juga. Dia robot yang hebat. Dia membuat hidupku semakin berwarna dengan petualangan gilanya. Kau juga Shizuka. Kau temanku. Aku merindukanmu, Shizuka yang dulu. Jika aku harus kehilangan Doraemon dan Nobita aku akan sedih tapi jika itu ditambah dengan kehilangan lelucon-lelucon gilamu aku akan semakin sedih Shizu." kata Giant mencoba menghibur.

Shizuka hanya merenungkan kata-kata Giant. Ia harus percaya pada Doraemon. Doraemon pasti bisa. Harusnya sebagai teman harus percaya pada Doraemon. Doraemon pasti kecewa jika aku meragukan kemampuannya.

"Kau benar sekali Giant. Maafkan aku jika slama ini aku selalu murung dan membuatmu sedih ya. Aku janji aku tidak akan murung lagi teman-teman. " kata Shizuka sambil sedikit terisak. Keluar deh melakonisnya.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Dasar lebay deh ! " kata Giant menghibur. (Ini menghibur apa ngajak tawuran !)

Mereka menatap langit bersamaan. Mereka sedang berada di bukit belakang sekolah, tempat favorit mereka. Mereka menatap awan-awan putih indah yang ada diatas sana. Shizuka memejamkan matanya. Suneo dan Giant hanya sedang mengira-ngira bentuk apakah yang ada diatas sana. Namun, keinginan mereka hanya satu yaitu melihat warna awan kedamaian di kotak harapan mereka.

-000-

"Menyerahlah, rakun bodoh !"

"Hey, kan sudah kubilang kita sama. Aku juga kucing sepertimu bodoh."

"I dont care, stupidoracoon !"

"Ahh.. kembalikan sahabatku ! aku kesini untuk itu saja bukan memikirkan aku rakun atau kucing."

"Kan sudah kubilang serahkan sesuatu yang menjadikanmu lebih hebat dari aku dulu baru kukembalikan Nobita tolol mu itu !"

"Dia anak cerdas tidak tolol. Dan kita kembar. Kita sama. Begitu pula dengan kekuatan kita. Hanya saja kau selalu iri padaku."

"Hah omong kosong ! cepat serahkan. Atau aku akan menggunakan rencana cadanganku hehehe."

"Oh silahkan saja aku tidak takut apapun itu."

"Ah dasar bodoh. Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa ketakutanmu ya? "

"Yang jelas itu bukan kau, bodoh ! "

"Kuhitung sampai 10 jika kau tidak meyerahkannya aku akan mengeluarkan hal yang paling kau takutkan, Rakun bodoh. Dimulai dari sekarang ! "

"Aku tidak takut apapun itu. terserah mau menghitung sampai seribu pun aku tak takut."

"8...7...6..."

"Dasar orang bodoh !"

" 5...4...3..."

"Teruskan teruskan !"

"2... 1..."


End file.
